A Queen's Request
by TheDiamondTyrant
Summary: Another look into a life Ned Stark deserved.
1. Chapter 1

**A Queen's Request**

 **AN:** Well here's another weird one. I came across this pairing in the comments of some random fanfiction I was reading on AO3.

This story will change POV a few times and I hope it's clear enough for you to easily follow along.

Let's see how it goes.

This story has no editor, so all mistakes are mine.

This story was posted first on A03 under the same name, and is part of my Ned Stark Deserved Better Series. NSDB for Life!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GoT/ASOIF (Game of Thrones/A Song Of Ice and Fire) or any of its characters, I'm just writing my story in their world.

* * *

Ned Stark hated the smell of King's Landing, it stank of shit. He hoped he would never get used to the smell, for it seemed an apt physical descriptor for King's Landing. Robert dying at the Trident and the routing of the rebel forces put an end to their justice. The final nail was the announcement of his sister's death in the birthing bed.

When the rebels were routed, pardons were distributed to those who bent the knee, and once more the North bent to the dragons. Guests, they were called, the relatives of the rebelling lords. Hostages was what they really were. With both his father and sister dead, it was just Brandon, Benjen and him. If it came down to it Ned knew Brandon would have the North bled dry before handing over another of his kin, but Ned calmed him as he always did. Ned would go as the hostage to curb any more rebellious actions, and he would do it with honor.

Ned wasn't the best swordsmen, but he could hold his own. That was proven in the rebellion when he struck down many a man at the Trident. But it was his well-known honor that had him positioned by Queen Mother Rhaella at the funeral of her late mad husband. He was dressed respectfully, a gray Direwolf proudly emblazoned on his dark cloak.

The Kingsguard numbers were thin due to the Battle of the Trident, along with Ser Jaime Lannister in the Black Cells for his murder of King Aerys the Mad. So, Ned Stark hostage to the Crown, was hand picked by Queen Mother Rhaella to be her servant for his time as their guest.

Why, Ned couldn't have guessed but he would guard her as if the dark cloak around his shoulders was white.

Ned followed Rhaella through the keep, helping her when she stumbled from the wine she drank. The funeral feast had been a poorly disguised celebration, and few seemed to celebrate as hard as the grieving widow Rhaella. Ned wished he could say he hadn't drank that night, but he would be lying.

When the Queen Mother asks you to drink with her one does not refuse lightly. Indeed, in the same vain of thought, when she dragged him to the dance floor while somber tunes were played from the minstrels he could not find a reason to refuse, and even though he was poor dancer, she smiled at him in a way that made his face heat up.

They would both blame the wine when they found themselves with limbs tangled together the next morning.

Rhaella was not yet so old a woman, so when her moon blood hadn't appeared for two months, she visited the maester. When he seemed confident of what she had guessed, she quietly thanked the man, swearing him to silence.

She left to find her son, she would have some explaining to do, that much she was certain of.

Rhaegar took the news rather well, all things considered. Though Rhaella stopped short when he asked of the father. Aerys had not touched her in the last year of his life, having sent her to Dragonstone during the rebellion. Even if he did force himself on her once more she would have drank moon tea to keep from conceiving, just to spite the madman. Rhaella had not always hated Aerys, indeed there was a time when she thought she might even come to love him, but that all changed after his abduction, and her hatred for the Kingsguard comes from their inability, or refusal, to stop the rape Aerys inflicted upon her.

Rhaegar had asked if it was his father's child, and she merely shook her head, disgust evident on her face.

"Who's the father? Does he know?" Rhaegar asked her, his voice tinged with the melancholy that seemed to permeate the air around him.

"As I've only slept with one man within the last year, I believe I would know who it would be son, and no he doesn't. Other than the maester and I, you are the first to know."

"Did he force himself onto you?" Rhaegar's voice slipped into a darker tone, he carried guilt over the abuse she suffered from Aerys, and Rhaella tried to assuage it when she could.

"No, if anything I would wager it was I who persuaded him to join me. He is by all accounts an honorable young man."

"Him?" Rhaegar questioned quietly.

"Indeed, him. And as I've said. I was the one who pulled him into my bed, and even then, it was only after we shared cups of wine. He was respectable son, and I was drawn to him for it. He treated me with respect and had no schemes for his actions. He treated me as a woman, and I appreciated it."

"Shall you tell him of the child then?"

There was the crux of the problem with the child. The young man was officially a guest of the crown, but everyone knew he was a hostage to curb any thought of rebellion. The young man accepted his fate with more grace than she thought a Northerner capable of.

"I'm not sure I should my son." She answered honestly, this was an unexpected turn of events, and one that could flip Westeros on its head when it needed to be stabilized.

"Mother, a marriage would most likely go a great deal with placating the North. The child growing inside you would only make the matter more pressing."

Rhaella almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. Marriage so soon after her husband's death was not what she was afraid of. Aerys had once seemed good as well.

"Eddard Stark told me he came to King's Landing because he knew if he refused, his brother would gladly bleed the North dry of men and blood if it meant he would keep the last two members of his family with him. He understood his duty to his family and lands, even if he wished the burden hadn't fallen in his lap." Rhaegar explained.

"Still my son, a marriage?" She asked quietly, it wasn't that she was appalled by the idea, the young man seemed honorable enough and hadn't brought up their night of passion after he vowed to never mention it for her sake.

He did his duty as her guard and never withered under the sneers of the Kingsguard or royal attendants. Instead his gray eyes would harden, his hand finding it's sword pommel whenever someone would come close, always ready to do his duty.

Rhaella could see his face if she wore to inform him of the child. His gray eyes would widen in the strangely adorable way they did when he was surprised, then his somber mask would fall back into place. His gruff voice would speak with a softness that seemed to be reserved for her and her alone, asking if she was certain. The he would probably beg for forgiveness for bringing shame upon her.

He was a good man, there was no denying that, and a life married to a man such as him would surely not be horrible and yet, the memories of Aerys still lurked like a shadow in her mind.

"Before any talk of marriage takes place my son, I shall inform him of the child first. As it's father he deserves to at least know of its existence."

With those words spoken she left the solar, and through the secondary doors before walking down the halls of the Red Keep intent on finding Ned.

Ned thought his head was going to explode. His face felt hot after he received the news from Rhaella. The one night they shared had produced a child, and Rhaella had just told him, and his reaction must have amused her for she laughed quietly into her hand. His eyes had widened before he could school his expression back into its neutral façade.

He dropped to his knees before her, begging for forgiveness, and that if none should be had that his death be swift for dishonoring her in such a way.

Her laughter was a sweet sound Ned would admit to himself, and of course her beauty was mature, and he found himself admiring it the more time he spent as her loyal guard.

She was quick to reassure that his head would stay on his shoulders. Indeed, it seemed that King Rhaegar wished to speak to them later on, and Ned swore to himself to take the blame for that night.

When Ned escorted Rhaella to Rhaegar's private solar he did his best to ignore the sneers the Kingsguard sent his direction. Rhaella had explained to him when he was first appointed as her guard why she chose him. Former king Aerys had apparently abused Rhaella both physically and sexually, and the Kingsguard could do nothing within their vows. It led to her mistrust of the White Cloaks, and he never questioned her about it again, seeing the pain a mere memory of it caused. Ned vowed no man would lay a hand on her, no matter their status, unless she deemed it fine.

Rhaegar was a confusing subject for Ned. One the one hand he kidnapped his sister under false pretenses, and their actions led to her death. On the other Rhaegar was his king, and direct Lord. So, he would kneel before Rhaegar, but he would keep his face neutral, straining to show no emotion.

When Rhaegar had Ned rise he noticed Rhaella had stayed at his side and found it curious. Still Ned remained kneeled for he was here to beg forgiveness for Rhaella.

"Your Grace, I am here to ask forgiveness for the dishonor I've put on Queen Mother Rhaella. And if my apologies are not enough, then I offer my head as payment." His voice held the cold seriousness of ice.

The royal's laughter caught him off guard. Had he insulted them further? Had he made a misstep in his words? His head lowered down just a little farther, certain death would be announced as punishment. His only regret was not clearing Rhaella's name for his wrong doing.

"You were right mother." The melodic voice of Rhaegar broke their laughter, and Ned's head snapped up his gray eyes as hard as steel, ready to defend her.

Yet, he saw no anger or anything other than simple giddiness in their eyes. Had his apology been amusing?

"Your Grace I do not take this as a laughing matter." Ned voice broke their laughter completely, and purple eyes look down into gray ones, for a tense moment.

"Indeed, it is a serious matter, Lord Stark. Yet I could not help but find humor in the fact that my mother has described how you would present yourself to me with complete accuracy."

Was he really that predictable? His face flared with heat and he lowered his eyes, his shyness coming back full force.

Soft hands forced his head to rise and he found himself looking into the lovely face of Rhaella, her eyes twinkling with unspoken laughter. She bade him to rise and he only did so when her joyous eyes darkened slightly into a pout.

"Eddard Stark, you strike me as a man of honor, and many around the keep agree with that sentiment, though some say it as an insult." Rhaegar began, his eyes calculating. This was the King speaking.

"I do my duty, your Grace." He replied with strength in his voice, Ned would do his duty with pride, even if it was forced upon him.

"Indeed, you do. Your appointment as guard of Queen Mother Rhaella upset many people. Yet, as many people complain none can give me reason for you to be punished. Yet, you come to me, accepting blame for laying with my mother, ready to give you head if only to save her honor. How many men would do the same as you are now?"

"I would like to say any man of honor would, Your Grace."

"You would be wrong, young Stark. Many, if not most, would boast of this as if it was an accomplishment. Yet once more you prove your honor. Swearing to keep the incident silent, and until my mother came to me with the information, you had done an admirable job keeping your vow."

"I am only doing as her Grace asked of me, Your Highness."

"Once more your honor was proven to me. When I asked why you so willingly integrated yourself into this role, and you answered honestly, something not many in this city would do. I would ask you something, Lord Stark, and I ask you to take them with serious consideration."

Ned nodded, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

"Will you accept this child as yours, and with it will you take responsibility for your actions with my mother, and marry her?"

Ned's mouth was dry as the red mountains of Dorne. He hadn't been expecting that, and if Rhaella didn't either she didn't show it as he did. He was certain his life was forfeit, and now that it seemed it wasn't he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

"Your Grace, you honor me, but I'm am only a second son, the people of the realm will mock her Grace and I can not do that to a woman such as her." Ned tried to answer diplomatically.

Rhaegar turned toward his mother and a small silent conversation passed between them that left Ned confused. When Rhaella took a place directly at Ned's side and took his hand in her own his eyes snapped to hers, questioning.

"Being married to a man of honor such as yourself, could be not be more of a disgrace than being the broodmare of Aerys. Would you do me the honor of marrying me, Eddard Stark?" Her voice was soft as was her eyes as her hand cupped his cheek.

Ned's was sure his face was bright red with how hot it felt, and his head moved to lower, but Rhaella would not allow his shyness in this moment, he would answer while looking into her eyes. He knew his answer as soon as the question was asked, but he fought desperately to turn an advancing tide, so he went with the flow, following what his heart seemed to sing.

"Yes."

The wedding was in a month, two months after it was announced to Westeros. The wedding was two-fold, the first was covering up the fact that Rhaella was pregnant, and she thanked the Seven she hadn't started truly showing so much it was no longer concealable. The second was to ensure an alliance of sorts with the North. Brandon Stark, the Wild Wolf of Winterfell, was impulsive, and she didn't doubt what Ned had told her about his brother ready to bleed his lands dry for family.

Rhaella's thoughts shifted to the man who would become her second husband. He wasn't particularly attractive, but he had an air around him that drew you in and calmed you. Her own son Rhaegar who Eddard had been stiffly polite with seemed to seek him out under the guise of getting to know the man who would marry his mother. Yet Rhaella could notice a lightness in Rhaegar after talking to the Quiet Wolf, and that's exactly what he was.

A Quiet Wolf. A man who so rarely showed his fangs, people oft forget he has them, until they are rending flesh from bone.

The sun was sinking low and Rhaella was finishing the stitches of a dress she had started years ago, when she thought love was still possible in her lot in life. She wasn't certain it was in the cards for her anymore, but her husband to be was a good man if nothing else, and that was more than she had gotten with Aerys, so she wouldn't complain, and maybe she would find reason to smile once more.

"Mama? I had another nightmare." asked the voice of her young son, Viserys. Her boy of only 5 name days was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Rhaella laid down her needles and opened her arms to the small child, and he sleepily staggered into them. She picked him up gently laying him down in her bed, where he nuzzled into the soft silks and was quickly asleep once more.

When the door slowly creaked open Rhaella's hand grasped the dagger hidden in the folds of her dress, until she saw the long face of her betrothed. Like her young son, she too had been having nightmares, though hers revolved around Aerys barging in and taking her against her will like he did many times before.

Gray eyes with an understanding in them watched her in the low candle light of the room. Her own purple eyes stared back, studying the man before her.

A small smile was on her face as she bade him closer with one finger curled. He followed the instruction with only the slightest hesitation. Over the last month, they had been spending more time together, at her son's behest, to truly get to know one another, as people, rather than guard and charge.

His eyes left hers and a small amount of indignation rose within her, before she squashed it, and followed his gaze. They stood beside each other gazing at the young boy sleeping in her bed. Strong arms wrapped around her middle and a large calloused hand splayed against her stomach.

That was something they had in common at the very least. Even if love did not come to live between them, they both had a soft spot for the child growing within her womb.

One of her hands rested atop his on her swollen belly, as their free hands sought each other.

The wedding would take place in the Great Sept, and Ned was nervous. He was to marry a Targaryen with their child growing quickly in her womb. He had accepted the fact he was to marry into the family and yet he held out some hope that they might marry in the Godswood, even if it wasn't a grand ceremony. In fact, a small ceremony would be more to his liking.

Still, he would do his duty. It wasn't that he dreaded marrying Rhaella, no almost the opposite. Ned seemed to have grown feelings rather quickly for the silvered hair Queen Mother. No, his nerves came from the shadow of being a second son, yet it seemed life had a weird path laid for him. A second son would normally be lucky for his brother to grant him a small holdfast, and yet he has gone from hostage to part of the royal family, with a child already on the way.

Benjen had delayed his joining of the Night's Watch to attend the wedding, though he had expressed in his letters how much Brandon would have liked to come, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell, something Ned knew all too well.

Benjen along with King Rhaegar and young Prince Viserys were in the small room with him, waiting for the Septon to bring them ahead for the wedding to take place. Benjen was constantly teasing him for his blush, and Ned would quietly bring up how he would never let him meet Ser Arthur Dayne if he kept it up. That had kept Benjen quiet, but only until Rhaegar joined in, saying he would overrule any decision Ned would make.

They had all laughed at that, even little Viserys, who Ned was certain didn't understand the jokes.

Viserys was another weird subject, just as Rhaegar was, for Ned. The younger brother of Rhaegar was too young to understand the whole scope of the entire situation and had only asked him one question. Would Ned be his new father?

The question had caused Ned to stop and question himself. Who would Ned be to Viserys. Who would Ned Stark be after today? Would he still be second born of Rickard Stark? Would he still be in the shadow of Brandon? Who was Eddard Stark? Ned wasn't sure, but he would be whatever he needed to be, to protect the new additions to his family. Rhaella would be his wife, and her children would become part of his family, and if nothing else Eddard Stark would do anything for his family.

That was the answer Ned gave Viserys that day, that they would be family and the smile Viserys had made Ned's heart hurt for the boy. Was he so starved for a family, that a stranger was a welcome change? Ned vowed to shape the boy into an honorable man, one who would know what got a man through this life. Family.

Rhaella never took herself for the jealous kind. She had not wept when Aerys would bed his whores, nor did she feel jealous of them, it was a relief to her, a vacation from the abuse. Yet, as she watched her new husband, Eddard being led through many a dance with the young women of the courts, her blood may have boiled just the slightest bit.

She would show them though, and when she rose from her chair, above even her son, the noise of the celebration seemed to cease. When her request for a dance from her new husband was accepted, a cheer rose from the Northmen who rode South for a second son.

Rhaella thought the red of Eddard's cheek was adorable, and when she told him as such, the red grew. She would find him to be an acceptable dancer, though he apologized profusely when he stepped on her toes, much to her amusement. Eddard was still somewhat of a mystery to her. Who was Eddard Stark, she found herself asking that question more than she would like to admit.

When she asked that he dance with only her for the rest of the celebration, she shouldn't have been so surprised when he held true to his words when he said he gladly would.

When the bedding was called for and they were deposited naked of all but their small clothes, she would have one thought about who Eddard Stark was.

Eddard Stark was Rhaella Targaryen's Quiet Wolf, and she would lay claim to him that night.

Months later, and the newly married couple had found a semblance of happiness in each other. Ned was a just and honorable man, which Rhaella admired. Rhaella was a woman of quiet cunning and Ned found himself in awe of her sharp wit.

A storm rolled into Kings Landing one night and a new life would be brought with it.

Both parents were speechless when a girl with purple eyes was born. Their daughter had the silver hair of the Targaryen's yet a single shock of black clashed with the silver.

Rhaella surprised Ned by naming her Daenerys Stark-Targaryen.

Bringing a child into the world together would bring them only closer through the years.

There was no doubt Ned Stark had had a positive impact on the Targaryen's within the Red Keep. Ned was still officially guard of Queen Mother Rhaella, and he did his duty as was demanded of him. Yet, he did many other things, to make his transition into their family impossibly endearing. When her son Viserys would wake from nightmares Ned would often be there to comfort her son.

When Rhaegar was stressed from his duties of being king, he would often seek out Ned, preferring the Northerner's blunt honesty to the double speak of the courts. He even spoiled Rhaegar's children as if they were his own grandchildren, and maybe in a sense they now were.

It took Rhaella weeks to understand why Ned was doing it. Ned considered all of them family, from the moment they were married, and with the birth of their little Dany it only seemed to cement it for the younger man.

Speaking of their daughter, Ned certainly was wrapped around her finger, and the sight of the gruff and somber Northman cooing over their daughter brought a warmth to her heart that hadn't been there in so long.

Rhaella resisted the feelings of course. She was to old to have these feeling for a younger man, but she argued against herself, she was married to him and they already had a beautiful daughter.

Yes, Rhaella was indeed falling for Eddard Stark, and when he would grace her with one of his rare smiles, she felt maybe the feelings were mutual.

Ned was in love with his wife. He didn't have the courage to tell her these thoughts, but they were true. He loved their little daughter too, and when he saw Dany in Rhaella's arms as she swayed the babe gently, Ned would catch himself smiling and not bother to hide it as he would if it was anything else. Women and children were his weakness.

Those two though had something over him. He would lay down his life for them. He would fight through Hell itself for them. If they wanted the world he would give it to them with Winter at his back.

Yet they didn't ask for that, Rhaella simply ask that he stay in her bed, and Ned was taken aback at the request. Never the less he swore a vow and he would keep to it for as long as he lived. Ned knew it was likely Rhaella was to pass before him, but even after she was gone he would take no other wife, father no other children, so all-encompassing was his vow.

Ned didn't like to swell on those thoughts, so instead he would spend time with his wife and child. His family, his pack. Even Rhaegar and his wife Elia and their children were part of his pack and Ned would do anything for them, yet above all he set Rhaella and Dany. Rhaella the woman whose sad eyes and sharp wit captured the Quiet Wolf's heart.

Ned didn't like King's Landing, he hated it even, even if his family was here, the city was a den of vipers and he never felt the chance to relax. Even a few years after his arrival after the end of their rebellion, he hated the city and longed for the biting winds of the North, where his home laid.

He would never complain to anyone of this though, it just wasn't in him to complain about his lot in life when he knew how well off he was. Still his heart would sing for the North, where he truly belonged.

The reason he was sounding melancholy like Rhaegar, was that day was his daughters name day. There was a great celebration for his little princess, and she was a favorite among the court. He did what he usually did and that was stick to the background, keeping his head down, not drawing attention. Even now as a somewhat powerful political figure within the city, he would always see himself as the second son.

He was brought out of his musing, and his eyes drifted from the wine cup he held, by a Dornish beauty. Ashara Dayne, kid sister to Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsgaurd, and a woman he had met at Harrenhal. Brandon had embarrassed him by asking the woman to dance with Ned as a joke, and when Brandon flinched from his icy glare after the dance, he almost felt good about it.

Now here she was once more, asking him for a dance. Ned quickly glanced around to make sure she was speaking to him, and when he saw no one else around he nodded, and she led him out onto the floor.

Ned swore he felt the eyes of someone on him as he led Ashara in simple circles amongst the other dancers, but every time he looked around he saw no obvious suspect.

When the song was finished, he tried to gracefully flee the dance floor, the stare he kept feeling starting to worry him, and he wanted to survey the crowd, see if something was amiss. Yet before he could, the golden-haired beauty Cersei Lannister stop him, with a hand delicately placed on his chest. When she politely asked for a dance Ned found himself once more without an excuse to decline without offending her. He didn't want to cause trouble with the Lannister for his family.

Once more Ned felt the stare, and his eyes hardened as they swept the room as he and Cersei circled around the room. When the dance with Cersei was over, Ned quickly fled the floor, with the excuse of something urgent coming up. Ned wasn't very good at blending in. When he was growing up he never had to try to go unnoticed, for Brandon overshadowed them all. He didn't even do it consciously, no one paid attention to a second son.

As he tried to go back to his seat, a silvered hair person stopped him once more. He looked down, his eyes softening considerably as the purple eyes of his wife stared back. He took a nervous step back at their hardness, rubbing the back of his head, prepared for a scolding. Instead her hands wrapped around his and he was pulled to the dance floor for the third time.

Rhaella led him through a series of dances and did not give him a break until they had danced for the better part of an hour. When she finally deemed his punishment over, her eyes twinkled with mischief as her eyes peered past his shoulder. He spun her once more for the final notes, and he saw what she was smiling at. The disappointed faces of a certain two woman who had commandeered dances from him, and Ned finally realized what his cunning wife had done.

Though his wife was not done yet, as his head was pulled down and their lips met forcefully. Her tongue invaded his mouth and Ned was certain his face was as red as her dress accents. He gave as good as he got though, and they only stepped away from one another when a cheer went through the crowd, led by his brother Brandon, who had come from Winterfell for this occasion.

That night after they laid Dany down to sleep, they slept together, and Ned professed the love he held in his heart throughout the night. Ned gave his Dragoness his heart and she treasured it as he did hers.

When Rhaella received the news, she was saddened immensely. After a bout of series sickness, she had become barren. When she told her beloved Ned, she expected him to be upset, instead all he did was wrap his strong arms around her and let her weep into his chest.

That was the moment she knew exactly who Eddard Stark was. He was a man of few words, and even fewer smiles for most. Yet for his pack, for his family he was so much more. She now understood why wild things flocked to him, she now understood why his brother would bleed his lands dry for him. She understood.

Ned Stark was a man who would put aside his own problems to shoulder yours, and he would do it with comforting words, as if you were doing him a favor and not the other way around as it was.

Eddard Stark was a man who adopted her family as his own, giving council to Rhaegar when he needed a word from an honorable man. The man who helped her spoil her grandchildren. The man who would never let Viserys win their sparring session just for who he was born as. The man who had given her a beautiful daughter, who she thanked the gods, that she took after her father in terms of temperament.

Eddard Stark was the type of man Rhaella could love, and she did love him whole heartedly. Just as he did her.

Eddard Stark was a family man, and nothing she ever thought was truer.

She would forever look back on the day of his arrival and thank the gods she decided that he would be the man she could trust as her guard.

A queen's request was all it took for happiness and love to find her.

* * *

 **AN:** Well there it is, hope you enjoyed it! Please review, constructive criticisms are also welcomed as are just general comments. As usual, thank y'all for reading.

When I was doing my research on Rhaella to write this story, all I could really find was that she was an unhappy woman and being married to Aerys who would be happy? So, I felt like she would be a woman who would recognize Ned for what he was, a man who would do anything for family and would have found happiness in him too.

I hope I did Rhaella justice, as I have stated before, I don't have a lot of experience with GoT/ASOIF and don't really plan on changing that, though I will continue writing these stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Queen's Request Chapter 2**

 **AN:** Well here's another one.

This story has a switching POV and I hope it's easy enough to follow along with.

This story has no editor, so all mistakes are, sadly, mine.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GoT/ASOIF or any of its characters, I'm just writing my story in their world.

* * *

Though they had aged, and her skin held more wrinkles than she wanted to admit, he still thought she was as beautiful as a goddess. Her skin was still the soft shade of white and he enjoyed running his hands along it as they embraced. Eddard Stark was running his hands along the sides of his sleeping spouse, Queen Mother Rhaella Targaryen. He had long ago memorized the lines of her frame and yet with the morning Sun shining through the stained glass of their room on her held him mesmerized. He himself had not escaped the clutches of age, as the gray became more apparent in his beard than before. His family, their family, never let him forget it either. The thought of his family had him smiling into his wife's shoulder as he peppered it with kisses.

His thoughts drifted first to Rhaegar, his king, and the oldest child of his wife. The man wasn't as confusing as he was when they first interreacted. While every time he looked upon Rhaegar's melancholy face his heart hurt for a sister long gone, he also saw the man who he considered as part of his pack. Rhaegar was as much his family as Brandon or Benjen.

Elia followed close behind in his thoughts. The woman whose eyes held a hurt that seemed to carry all the way into her soul. The Queen of Westeros was mostly estranged from her husband, and while Ned never openly stated anything, he did his best to soothe the wound that would never close between the King and Queen. He would die before anyone used that hurt to tear his family apart more than it already had been before.

Rhaenys and Aegon were delights to spend time with, their endless questions when they were younger amusing him as he spoiled them rotten with Rhaella. The too were part of his pack, and many a would-be schemer found that the Quiet Wolf had fangs and used them to rend flesh from bone when his pack was threatened. When they called him grandpa his heart soared, it felt lighter when neither of their parents corrected them.

Viserys was a child that many said had carried his true father's madness. Yet Ned found the truth to be much sadder. He was just a child that was born and grown in a broken home. A child that longed for a family to call his own. Yet when Ned saw the gleam in the boys eye he made sure to correct any thoughts of madness, with a soothing voice and a strong hand on his shoulder, ever guiding him forward, away from the path Aerys took. They were family and of course when Viserys called him papa for the first time, Rhaella merely nodded and let it continue.

Of course, when his thoughts moved through his family, his pack, they always ended with his very own daughter, Daenerys. He knew he was biased when he thought of her, and knew he was wrapped around her finger as tight as a coil, yet he never neglected his duty as a father of a princess of the Iron Throne.

A pair of lips found his neck brought him out of his thoughts, and had his face burning hot.

"Good morning, my love." Rhaella's voice had changed as she got older, becoming more mature and it somehow made her more attractive to him. Of course, the lips on his neck turned to teeth on his earlobe.

"Rhae." Ned knew his voice came out without the teasing anger he wanted it to, the woman would be the death of him.

Her reply was cut off as the door to their chambers burst open, a chorus of voices yelling surprise had them scrambling to pull their silken sheets to cover their bare bodies. Many things were said at once, but one voice cut through them all.

8 8 8

"Happy name day father!" The voice of Daenerys Stark-Targaryen rose above those of her families and the same messages was repeated with various ways of addressing Eddard Stark. The man of the hour himself had to fight off the heat rising to his cheeks as his family crowded around him. Elia Martell was carrying a small cake covered in white frosting and a honey mead syrup.

The family gathered around the odd couple of the Red Keep, various things being said all at once, only silenced when Rhaella Targaryen's voice rose above them.

"My dears, you will all have the chance to speak to Ned soon, but can you please leave the room, so we can dress?" Her voice was light, and Eddard was the only one who took note of the teasing it held.

None could deny that the gathered family cleared the room faster than they had entered, all red faced and sputtering things such as Father and Mother. Surely they were scarred for life from the scandal.

Eddard Stark tried to rise from the bed after the doors shut, to keep his wife's word. Yet a small hand gripped his wrist tugging him back down before he could fully rise.

"Our pack can wait my love." Her voice was husky and had Eddard red faced once more, yet the man certainly wouldn't complain as Rhaella Targaryen's lips captured his in a heated kiss.

8 8 8

The royal family was able to masterfully keep Ned busy as they switched through their pre-planned duties. The need for secrecy was paramount this year, as for many previous years Eddard was able to foil every name day plan they had, persuading them to quietly celebrate as a family. This year they determined he would get the celebration they felt he deserved.

What a celebration it would turn out to be indeed. Many of the lords of the crownlands attended the public celebration, along with many of the people who Ned considered friends. Oberyn Martell, Tyrion Lannister, and Brandon Stark all attended and with the three of them they managed to drag Eddard into a drinking contest, which to the surprise of all attending, the Quiet Wolf won. A cheer surely erupted when he slammed down the last cup of honey mead. Bowing as the cheers reached higher and higher. The cheers reached tehri peak when Rhaella herself rewarded her husband with a short victory kiss.

8 8 8

The party ended, and Ned found himself in his chamber, A cup of honey mead left half empty as he wrapped his arms around his warm wife's body. Rhaella was curled in his lap, hands tracing small patterns on his sides as her head rested on his shoulder.

"You are, by far, the best man I know, Ned." Rhaella's voice was soft yet held the strength of conviction. "I know not of any man alive that would have done what you have for my family, our family."

"You came into my world with the ice of winter easily shown in your eyes. Yet I found the man beneath the ice and he gave me the most beautiful daughter. Not only did he give me my daughter, but he became a father to my fatherless younger son. A brother to my oldest son. A grandfather to my grandchildren. He became a part of our family, you became out family Ned. I'm so happy I fell for the Quiet Wolf you are."

Ned's lips easily found Rhaella's stopping her confession as his hands cupped her face, but she stopped him from moving further.

"Ned, you've given so much to our family and even to me. All without asking for anything in return and that, Eddard Stark, makes you the best man in all of Westeros. I am honored to call you my Ned."

With Rhaella's confession finished her hands cupped Eddard's face and a passionate kiss evolved into clothes falling to the floor as the silken sheets covered their body.

8 8 8

Their day ended as it had started. With two lovers, in love, sharing their love with an intimacy rarely seen in their chaotic world. Love truly is the most powerful force in all the world, and Eddard Stark and Rhaella Targaryen, surely shared it truly between them.

* * *

 **AN:** Well there it is, hope you enjoyed it! Please review, constructive criticisms are also welcomed as are just general comments. As usual, thank y'all for reading.

I hope y'all had a very Merry Christmas. While I'm a few days late, I hope you enjoyed this small fluff filled Chapter 2 featuring one of our rarest and favorite pairs.

Warm regards, much love, and a very Merry Christmas to all of you.

-Wolfb

NSDB For Life!

I hope I did Rhaella justice again, as I have stated before, I don't have a lot of experience with GoT/ASOIF so sometimes I get things wrong.


End file.
